


hoping to discover a certain kind of lover

by bruisedhoney



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, First Kiss, Knotting, M/M, Omega Louis, Strangers to Lovers, i'm sorry somehow liam didn't make it in the fic but give me a break it's only like 2k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedhoney/pseuds/bruisedhoney
Summary: He knew the basic idea of what was supposed to happen. It was the entire point of the film Zayn was working on. To match up unmated alpha and omega strangers and to film them as they kissed for the first time. The two of them shuffled awkwardly back and forth, unsure of what to do.Enough was enough. “I’m gonna just go for it, yeah?” Harry suggested, and Louis nodded quickly, already leaning closer to him.Everything was hesitant at first. Tender lips met, and all of it was soft and new, neither of them wanting to overstep. A little zing of anticipation and something unfamiliar shot down Harry’s spine as he swallowed the tiny sound of surprise Louis made. Neither alpha nor omega were pushing, but thatwasthe point of all of this, wasn’t it? To see what happened when people let go and let themselves be? Harry figured he would try. For the sake of the experiment, of course.Gently, so, so gently, Harry slid his hand up the side of Louis’s throat, cupping his jaw to hold him as close as he could. Their lips finally, finally,finallyparted, and Harry could taste the hint of tea and honey lingering on Louis’s tongue. Suddenly and all at once, he couldn’t get enough.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 419





	hoping to discover a certain kind of lover

**Author's Note:**

> so i pretty much was having writer's block and decided to write a little something to get my creative juices flowing again. i've literally never written anything abo before so be gentle pls
> 
> * and for the record: i do not authorize ANY repostings or translations of any of my work.
> 
> title taken from "a sunday kind of love" by etta james / zayn's film is inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A) viral video

“What was your name again?” The short omega in front of Harry asked for the third time, big blue eyes looking up at him questioningly. Their height difference wasn’t anything shocking, but it was enough for Harry to be intrigued by the idea of it all. He’d have to dip down to kiss him, and he’d probably be pretty easy to pick up. Regrouping, he brought his focus back to the man in front of him. He couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed by being asked the question another time. Instead, he smiled.

“I’m Harry,” he said once more, shoving his hands in the deep, front pockets of his jeans, rocking forward on the balls of his feet nervously. His eyes flitted around the studio area, and though some people were still setting up equipment for the short film, he knew that the cameras were already rolling.

“Harry,” the omega repeated to himself, voice soft and sweet. “I’ll remember it this time, I swear.” Harry’s smiled and shrugged. Wasn’t that big of a deal if he didn’t remember, honestly. It’s not like they’d be seeing each other again after this, anyway. Besides, Harry had already forgotten the stranger’s name, too.

His eyes settled back on the omega and honestly, he couldn’t have gotten luckier. When agreeing to do this as a favor for his best friend’s bond-mate, he wasn’t completely sure on the details, but he knew it would be some kind of arthouse nonsense. That was typically Zayn’s style. 

Niall ran over from off camera as if on cue, clapping his hands on both Harry and the omega’s shoulders. “Louis. Harry,” he said with a shit-eating grin. “How’re we doing? Feeling nervous yet? You two look like you’re about to jump out of your own skin. Take a deep breath, or summat. You’re making me anxious.”

Louis let out a soft laugh at that, blue eyes crinkling in a delightful way. “Sorry, mate. Haven’t done anything like this before. Not sure what the protocol is,” he shot Harry a glance over Niall’s shoulder and winked. 

The thing was, breathing deeply was currently Harry’s biggest issue. He couldn’t. He couldn’t because if he inhaled as Niall suggested, he’d be breathing in a gigantic whiff of the sweetest smelling omega he’d ever encountered. He wasn’t fluent on this kind of thing, but he was having a hard time believing that the scent that Louis was omitting wasn’t crafted by the universe for him specifically. The strong, lovely scent of sweet cream and lavender encompassed the area around them, something warm and comfy like vanilla sprinkling the edges of the scent. He was practically holding his breath to keep from drooling.

“Shall we get on with it, boys? Niall, love you, but get out of the shot, please,” Zayn called from behind the camera, fidgeting with something on the lens. 

“That’s my cue,” Niall said with a squeeze to each of their shoulders shouting, “Best of luck to ya both,” before trotting off to stand next to Zayn.

“How should we do this, then?” Louis said, clapping his hands and rubbing his palms together with a quirk of his brow. Even though he was acting confident, Harry could smell the tinge of anxiety and nerves permeating Louis’s natural scent, which strangely calmed Harry. Normally it’d have the opposite effect, knowing that an unmated omega near him was nervous or scared, but now it just let him know that he wasn’t alone in that feeling. That he wasn’t the only one of them that was nervous.

He knew the basic idea of what was supposed to happen. It was the entire point of the film Zayn was working on. To match up unmated alpha and omega strangers and to film them as they kissed for the first time. The two of them shuffled awkwardly back and forth, unsure of what to do.

Enough was enough. “I’m gonna just go for it, yeah?” Harry suggested, and Louis nodded quickly, already leaning closer to him.

Everything was hesitant at first. Tender lips met, and all of it was soft and new, neither of them wanting to overstep. A little zing of anticipation and something unfamiliar shot down Harry’s spine as he swallowed the tiny sound of surprise Louis made. Neither alpha nor omega were pushing, but that _was_ the point of all of this, wasn’t it? To see what happened when people let go and let themselves be? Harry figured he would try. For the sake of the experiment, of course.

Gently, so, so gently, Harry slid his hand up the side of Louis’s throat, cupping his jaw to hold him as close as he could. Their lips finally, finally, _finally_ parted, and Harry could taste the hint of tea and honey lingering on Louis’s tongue. Suddenly and all at once, he couldn’t get enough.

The kiss turned frantic, hands grappling for each other, winding in their hair, their shirts, fingers linking and tongues clashing as they devoured each others sounds. Time passed slowly, or quickly, Harry wasn’t sure. But either way, he never wanted this moment to end.

“You’re rather good at this,” Louis mumbled with a smile into his lips, pulling back for just a moment to press delicate kisses against Harry’s lips, his nose, the corner of his mouth.

Harry hummed his agreement. “So are you,” he murmured in reply, the devastatingly delicious scent of arousal coating the air around them. 

“You should come back to mine,” Louis whispered softly enough against his lips that the microphones wouldn’t be able to pick it up. 

That had Harry pulling back, a confused smile spreading across his face. “Yeah?”

Louis nodded, eyes flickering to focus on Harry’s lips for a beat as he smiled back. “Yeah.”

* ੈ✩‧₊˚

Big, blue, watery eyes looked up at Harry. He smirked, mouth quickly dropping open in a loud moan as the tip of his stiff cock bumped against the back of Louis’s throat. Louis gagged, a stray tear slipping down his cheek as he tried to work his tongue around the swollen head of Harry’s cock. Louis gasped, pulling off to leave a string of spit connecting his mouth with Harry’s length. His hand made up for the sudden loss of his mouth, quickly corkscrewing along Harry’s spit slick shaft. “Never going to get used to how big you are,” he mused, tongue flicking out to kitten lick the tip before wrapping his lips around Harry once more. 

“You’re fucking incredible,” Harry groaned, his hand tightening his grip on the back of Louis’s hair. There was only so much of Louis’s teasing that he could take, and he’d had enough. He yanked him up by his hair, his omega’s mouth red and swollen from enthusiastically sucking his cock for the last few minutes. “On the bed,” Harry ordered.

Louis scrambled to comply, immediately settling on his elbows and knees, back arched obscenely to present for his alpha. 

“So fucking good for me,” Harry mused, pumping his cock twice as he lined up, nudging himself against Louis’s prepped hole. “So fucking wet,” he murmured as he pushed in the first couple of inches, always so amazed at how well Louis took him. Basic biology dictated that omega’s bodies were made for this, were made to take a big alpha cock and to take it well. But, it didn’t make it any less amazing whenever Louis took his entire length without trouble, sheathing Harry completely inside his compact little body. 

Louis preened beneath him, panting into the bedsheets as Harry pushed the rest of the way in. A fresh wave of slick dripped down the backs of his legs, leaking from his puckered hole and making the glide that much easier for Harry. Even though it was unusual for omegas to be so outspoken, Louis was typically the loud and demanding personality outside of the bedroom. Here, in this room, with Louis spread out and wanting, was where Harry had the control. Here was where Louis always became soft and silent, listening to every order and obeying without question. Here was where Harry was totally in charge.

Once Harry’s hips were pressed flush against Louis’s ass, he paused, giving his omega, his lover, a moment to adjust. “You okay, baby?” he spoke into the silence, only the sounds of their labored breathing filling the room.

“‘m okay,” Louis sighed, voice already a little hoarse from the face fucking he’d begged for less than an hour before. “Feels so good,” he slurred, shifting his ass in a tiny circle, clenching helplessly around Harry’s thick length. “You can move,” he eventually decided, pushing back on Harry’s cock just a little, making encouraging movements with his hips.

Harry rested his hands on Louis’s waist, gripping at the meatiness there, thumbs pressing bruises into his golden skin. He shifted his hips back, pulling his cock out of Louis’s tight hole with the movement before shoving himself back in, quickly setting a punishing pace. Louis’s breath was pushed out of him, followed by whimpering moans that Harry knew from experience were a sign of pleasure. “Feel that, baby? My omega?” Harry said, voice dropping an octave or two as he slipped into his natural alpha persona. “Feel the way you take my cock? Like you were made for it?” Louis mewled in reply, turning his head to bury his face in the crook of his arm as he took Harry’s merciless pounding. “You _were_ made for this. Made for me, Louis. You were made for me. For this cock,” he said, sounding almost crazed as he emphasized each sentence with a thrust. 

Louis’s hole fluttered desperately around his cock, and he knew that at this point his omega had to be on the edge. Louis always had a bit of a weak spot for manhandling and rougher sex, and Harry did as well. His knot had already began to plump up at the thought of Louis getting off to this kind of treatment, and Harry knew _just_ the thing to push him over the edge.

Harry brought his hand forward and found Louis’s neck, cuffing him with his fingers and pulling him up until his omega’s back is pressed firmly against his chest. With his free hand, he began to work Louis’s spent cock, doing his best to bring him to his third orgasm of the night. He dipped his head to the side, tongue laving over the healed bond mark left on the gland on the side of Louis’s throat. Though they’d dated for a while after Zayn’s video shoot, they’d officially bonded less than a year ago. And to say that Harry was obsessed with marking Louis up was an _extreme_ understatement. He sucked harshly on the mark, making Louis shake and cry out, his orgasm hitting him immediately, painting strings of come up his tensed belly. 

“Fuck, baby,” Harry said right before he sank his teeth into the mark once more, and if Louis were able to, he’d have come again. Harry’s hips stuttered as he felt his knot swell further, dropping Louis’s cock in favor of gripping his hip to hold him in place as he pushed his knot inside of his omega’s body and locked them together. He let out a low groan as he pumped his load into Louis, lazily licking at the reopened bond mark as he rearranged them in a comfortable position to wait until his knot went down. 

Louis hummed happily, wiggling enough to tug a little on Harry’s swollen knot, making Harry hiss and grab at his hip to still him. He giggled softly, relaxing against his alpha, sated and sleepy. “Incredible dicking, as always.”

Harry snorted, resting his hand on the warmth of Louis’s slightly swollen tummy. “Such a romantic, you are.”

“Always a romantic when it comes to you,” Louis insisted, craning his neck back to smack a particularly wet kiss on Harry’s mouth. Harry grinned.

“I love you,” Harry whispered like it was a secret, though it was anything but. They were bonded, mates for life, and Harry could feel through their bond the surge of happiness that Louis felt upon hearing those words. He never tired of hearing it, which was great news, because Harry was certain that he would never tire of saying it.

“I love you,” Louis said back just as quietly, tilting his head to the side just enough for Harry to suck another fresh mark into his mate’s throat. “I’m happy Zayn’s a freak that wanted to film strangers making out.” 

Harry chuckled, peppering kisses into Louis’s hair, onto his cheek. “Happy I could be your first kiss on camera.”  
Louis turned to look at him, hips shifting enough for Harry’s cock to slip from him once his knot had deflated. He winced a little as he felt some come trickle out of his sore hole, and he just _knew_ that Harry was actively resisting the urge to swipe it up and push it back inside of him with two fingers, plugging him up. 

“Who said you were my first kiss on camera?” Louis replied back with an arched brow. 

Harry growled at that. “Easy, baby,” he warned Louis, who burst into giggles. Maybe there was a chance that he loved his alpha’s jealous streak.

“Okay, fine. First kiss on camera and…first love,” he said, his tone shifting into something more vulnerable, less playful.

“First love,” Harry said back to him, expression softening. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have an idea of that, but it wasn’t something Louis had ever actually admitted to him. Harry leaned forward, unable to resist the sudden urge to kiss him. 

First love. He was Harry’s, too.

Their lips lingered, and suddenly everything was wandering hands. Silky skin and sweet scents filled the room, their space, and the two of them knew that it wouldn’t be long before they were ready for round two. Round three? Honestly, they’d lost count.

Harry pulled back just enough to mumble happily against his omega’s lips. His _love’s_ lips. Louis’s lips. “First love. _Only_ love.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bruisedhoney) or [tumblr](https://yvesaintlourent.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
